Meant to Be
by ShilohJoey
Summary: Disregard the series finale and certain events from seasons 1 through 6. This is my version of the way things should have ended for the friends from Dawson's Creek. Prologue explains better.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek…I do not make any money from the writing of this fan-fiction. It's simply for fun.

Prologue

Imagine the series finale didn't happen. This is my version of the Dawson's Creek kids all grown up. Jack was never gay. Jen didn't die neither did Mitch.

This story picks up with the whole gang in Capeside for Grams 70th birthday celebration. It's been 5 years since the final episode before finale. Disregard the finale completely.

Joey is living and working as an editor in Boston. Dawson is working in Los Angeles as a writer. Pacey lives in Capeside and owns the new Ice House. Jen lives in New York with Grams working as a social worker. Jack lives in Capeside and teaches English at Capeside High. Andie is living in Providence working as a resident at the local hospital.

Mitch and Gale still live in Capeside and run the restaurant. Lily Leery is 7 and best friends with Alex who is 9.

Bessie is still running the B & B which is doing very well. Bodie was killed in a car accident 3 years before this story begins. Bessie married Doug a year before this story begins, he adopted Alex and they have a baby girl, Sophia.

Sheriff Whitter retired and Doug took over the position.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I can't believe I'm going back to Capeside after all this time to see my best friends, but I wouldn't miss Grams' 70th birthday celebration for anything in the world. Jen's mother bought Grams' old house next door to the Leery's and they're giving it to her at the party. Jen says Grams has no idea. She's going to be so surprised.

I pull up in front of the B & B for the first time it what feels like an eternity. Everything looks the same except for the squad car sitting in the driveway. Bessie and Doug finally made it official last year in a small ceremony. Doug has been so good to Bess and Alex ever since Bodie was killed in the car accident 3 years ago. Doug's adoption of Alex was final a few weeks before my sweet little neice was born. Sophia Lillian Whitter was born on my mother's birthday. She is so beautiful. I smile to myself. Suddenly, I'm jerked out of my thoughts by the sound of Alex and little Lily Leery tapping on my car window.

"Aunt Joey, mom wants to know if you're going to sit in the car all day or come inside?"

"Hey Alex," I smile pulling him into a hug after climbing out of my car, "hey Lily, wow you have grown since the last time I saw you." She gives me a hug.

"What did you bring us?" Alex asks, grinning.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." I grab my bags from the trunk and head inside, "c'mon I've got something for each of you."

I walk in and I'm immediately met with hugs from both Bessie and Doug.

"Hey Jo, how was the drive?" Bessie asks as Doug takes my bags.

"It was okay, just long," I tell her, "Doug will you leave the blue bag? It has the gifts."

"No problem, I'll take the rest of these to your old room. It's all ready for you." He hands me back the blue bag.

"Thanks."

"Come sit down, you must be tired from the drive."

I follow Bessie into the livingroom, closely followed by Alex and Lily. I sit down on the couch next to Besse.

"Ok, I guess you two want your presents?" I say smiling at the impatient children standing in front of us.

I dig into my bag and pull out two identical packages, one marked Lily and the other marked Alex. I hand them over and the children immediately rip into them.

"Oh wow, this is so cool. Look mom, it's the Jaws special edition!" Alex yells, turning the DVD so Bessie can see it.

"Very cool, what did you get Lily?" Bessie asks.

"It's so awesome, E.T. special edition," she smiles and proudly shows it to Bessie.

"What should you guys say to Aunt Joey?"

"Thank you," they say in unison.

"You are very welcome. Those were mine and Dawson's favorites. Thought you two might enjoy them too."

"Aunt Bessie, can Alex come to my house so we can watch our movies?" Lily asks.

"Is your mom home?"

"Yes, maam."

"It's alright with me I guess. Go on. Have fun. Alex, listen to Aunt Gale."

"Yes, maam." They call and they're gone before the screen door can slam shut.

"That was really sweet, Jo. Those kids will love those movies."

"I thought so. So has anyone else made it in yet?"

"Jen and Grams arrived this morning. Jen's mom will arrive tomorrow before the party. Dawson is suppose to be home tonight according to Lily."

"Where is Jen now?"

"She's in town getting the decorations for the party. Jack took Grams out to lunch."

"I'll call Jen in a little while. So where is my beautiful neice?"

"Right here," Doug says walking into the room carrying a small bundle wrapped in a lavender blanket, "she's been waiting to see her Aunt Joey."

"Oh, she's just gorgeous. She has mom's eyes." I say staring in awe at the beautiful little girl in Doug's arms.

"I think so too." Bessie agrees.

"Here, Jo why don't you hold her? I've got to get back to the station."

Doug hands her to me and I take a seat in the rocking chair.

"Bess, I'll see you tonight, I should be home in time for dinner," he leans down and kisses Bessie on the cheek, "I love you. It's good to see you, Jo, I'll see you both tonight."

He kisses the baby on top of her head and waves as he heads out the door.

"Oh Bessie, she looks so much like mom."

"I know, I was thrilled that she made her entrance on mom's birthday. So, little sister, are you ready to see everyone?"

"Of course, I've been so busy with work that I haven't seen or talked to anyone in weeks."

"You need to come around more often. We miss you around here."

"Well actually I was thinking about moving back. I can work from here and take day trips to Boston as needed for work."

"Really? Oh Jo, that would be great. I would love to see you more often. Have you found a place?"

"There's a house down the creek past Dawson's for rent, I'm going to look at it tomorrow. I just miss Capeside, more than I ever thought I would."

"I know someone else who would be awfully happy to have you back in Capeside?"

"Who?" I ask when I see a smirk on my sister's face.

"Pacey."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I need to drive, clear my head. At the mention of Pacey, I'm 17 again. I drive the familiar streets of Capeside. It feels so good to be home. Here goes nothing, the true test. I put the car in park and climb out. It feels like I'm stepping back in time. The Ice House looks exactly the way I remember before the fire.

I open the door and I see him. He's as handsome as ever. He turns and his face lights up like I'm the best thing he's seen all day.

"Joey!" He calls out and before I can react he lifts me off the floor and spins me around. "God, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Pace." I say when he sets me back down.

"When did you get into town?" he asks leading me outside to a patio table.

"A couple hours ago," I tell him, "the place looks great, Pace. All this is yours?"

"Mine, the bank, and a couple family members." He laughs. Damn, I have missed him.

"I'm so proud of you, Pace."

"Thanks, Jo, that means alot to me." He smiles and takes my hand.

I feel the butterflies the moment he touches me. I still love him.

"So I guess I should tell you that I'm moving back to Capeside."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to look at a house down the creek from Dawson's house tomorrow morning."

"That's great,Joey. It'll be nice to have you around again. Have you seen Jen yet?"

"Not yet, she was gone when I got to the B & B."

"Well you'll see her tonight. I'm demanding that you join us for dinner tonight. Jen, Jack and Dawson are meeting me here tonight at 7." He smiles.

"Well since you twisted my arm," I laugh, "I'll be here."

"Great, well I better get back inside. It's so good to see you Joey and I can't wait to see you all tonight."

"I look forward to it, Pace."

He smiles that smile that melts my heart and turns to head inside.

What to do now? I walk along the docks thinking about all the days Dawson, Pacey and I spent on these very docks growing up. It seems like such a long time ago. I keep walking and before I know it I'm in front of the Leery's restaurant. I walk inside. It looks the same as I remember. I notice Mr. Leery at the bar going over some paperwork. I walk up behind him.

"Mr. Leery?"

"Joey Potter!" He wraps me in a fatherly hug. "How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm good. I was just taking a walk and thought I'd stop in to say hi."

"Well I'm so glad you did. Gale called she said that Alex and Lily were hold up in Lily's room watching E.T.," he laughs, "Reminds me of some kids I knew."

"I thought they'd enjoy those movies as much as Dawson, Pacey and I did when we were growing up."

"That was very thoughtful. So you know Dawson will be home tonight?"

"Yeah, we're all having dinner over at the Ice House. Tell him to give me a call when he gets in. I'm going to head back to the B & B and maybe take a nap before dinner."

"Will do, it's good to see you. Don't be a stranger."

"I won't." I smile at him and wave as I turn to leave.

I take my time walking back to my car. I love it here, more than I ever knew. I'm so glad to be home.


End file.
